


Let It Snow

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [30]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Bingo, Challenge Response, Christmas, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarrod and Dave are snowed in just before Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> A picture frame bingo for Lancer After Dark's Slashy Christmas Cowboy Bingo
> 
> Kiss, Candy Cane, Tongue, Jingle Bells, Snow, Buttocks, Hot Chocolate, Mistletoe, Cock Ring, Lips , Chimney, Collar, Chestnuts, Blowjob (I used the act instead of the word), Snuggling
> 
> plus extras - Nipples, Riding Crop, Gingerbread Men
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own The Big Valley and make no money from this

Jarrod stamped the snow off his boots as he closed the door behind him. “It’s really coming down out there,” he observed, setting their gear down on the dust covered table.

Dave looked up from the simple stone fireplace. He’d cleaned out the cobwebs and the tidy blaze he had going gave the room a warm glow. “Yep. It’s a good thing this old cabin was here. Maybe we should’ve taken up Daniel and Annie on their offer of staying on a few more days.”

Jarrod came over. He crouched down beside Dave and held out his hands to warm them in front of the growing fire. “They were already bursting at the seams,” he reminded his lover. “What with living with Annie’s parents until Daniel gets his law practice established and a house built, and with her brothers and sisters all coming for the holiday, we’d have been lucky to find a place on the floor.”

Dave chuckled. “And if I have to be honest, I sort of like the idea of being snowed in here with you,” he said, blue eyes glinting lustfully. Jarrod started to feel a lot warmer and it wasn’t from the fire. Dave peered into the fireplace. “Looks like the chimney’s drawing okay, reckon we don’t have to worry about it catching fire or us getting smoked out.”

Leaning over, he planted a hungry kiss on Jarrod’s lips. Jarrod reached around to pull Dave closer, but the other man slipped out of his arms. “Just hold that thought, lover.” Jarrod held his breath as Dave went over to rummage through his saddlebag. He never knew what surprises Dave might have tucked away when they went somewhere together.

“Hmm, let’s see,” Dave drawled huskily. He pulled out a small sack. “Nope, that’s the candy canes and treats Daniel sent for your niece and nephews.” He set it down on the chair, followed by a few other items. “Dry socks, shaving kit…” He raised a suggestive eyebrow and Jarrod’s cock twitched at the thought of the sharp blade slicing the hair off his groin. “Maybe not today.” Dave flashed a sexy grin and Jarrod took a deep breath to steady himself. 

“Ah hah.” Dave came over holding a small leather bag that jingled slightly and something small and green. He set the bag down as he settled himself beside Jarrod. “Found a patch of mistletoe yesterday,” he said and held up the green plant. He leaned in for a kiss.

Jarrod parted his lips and let Dave’s tongue explore his mouth. Dave obviously had something planned and Jarrod was perfectly willing to follow his lead.

“Not a lot of berries on it,” Jarrod observed when Dave pulled back a bit. “If we take one off for every kiss, it’s not gonna last very long.”

“Oh, I think we’ll manage.” Dave dropped the mistletoe and took Jarrod’s mouth again. His hand slipped under the collar of Jarrod’s jacket and slowly began to remove it. “I think it’s gonna be plenty hot in here,” he breathed, trailing kisses and small love bites down Jarrod’s neck. Jarrod moaned at the exquisite sensations when Dave’s fingers brushed across the bared skin of his chest and belly as he unbuttoned Jarrod’s shirt. His pants grew tight from his arousal and he let out a sigh when Dave unfastened them and freed his weeping erection. Dave tugged his pants and boots off, then he slipped between Jarrod’s legs and his warm mouth engulfed Jarrod’s cock.

Jarrod spread his legs more to give Dave better access. The firelight glinted off Dave’s silky black hair, his head moved up and down as he sucked and Jarrod grabbed onto his shoulders for support. Slipping into the ring, Dave’s tongue tugged and rolled it before he moved back down and Jarrod felt his cock hit the back of Dave’s throat. Then Dave’s finger slid back between his buttocks and when it pushed inside to stroke his prostate, Jarrod was lost. He cried out as his climax overtook him and his seed spurted down Dave’s throat. 

“Who needs a candy cane?” Dave murmured as he continued to suck and lick at Jarrod’s cock, sending shudders through his body.

“Enough, please,” Jarrod begged when Dave didn’t let up. “Please, Dave…”

Dave finally relented and kissed his way back up Jarrod’s body to his lips. Jarrod could taste his semen in Dave’s mouth and held back a chuckle when he thought of Dave’s comment about candy canes. He’d rather feast on Dave in front of the fire than any traditional treats like cider, hot chocolate, gingerbread men or chestnuts.

“Well, now that I’ve got you all relaxed, let’s see what I’ve got.” Dave picked up the leather pouch and dumped its contents into his hand.

Jarrod raised an eyebrow when he saw what Dave had. “Dave,” he protested lightly and then yelped as Dave attached one of the small clamps to his right nipple and another to his left. The attached bells jingled when Dave tugged on the chain that ran between them and Jarrod’s breath hissed with the pain. Then, before that sweet agony started to arouse him again, Dave slipped a cock ring over his cock and scrotum that was similarly adorned with several small jingle bells and attached two more to the ring piercing the tip of Jarrod’s penis. They chimed with every movement and Dave took advantage of that, pulling on the chain to make the nipple clamps jingle as he kissed Jarrod hard. The bells on his cock sounded when Jarrod squirmed from pleasure and the thrilling pain from his nipples that made more blood rush to his groin.

“Imagine how it’s gonna sound when I use this,” Dave drawled lasciviously. He stood, moved back to his saddlebags and pulled out a well-used riding crop. “Reckon if I’ve got harness bells on you…” He stroked the soft leather down Jarrod’s chest and flicked it at Jarrod’s balls, not hard but enough to sting and make the bells sound. He winked. “Much more festive this way. Hands and knees, lover.” 

Jarrod obeyed, bells tinkling, and he shivered in anticipation of the delicious feeling of the leather striking his skin. Dave circled him slowly, lightly gliding the whip across Jarrod’s back before smacking him sharply across the buttocks. Jarrod tried to hold still as his arousal mounted, but he couldn’t stop from flinching at the bite of the crop. His moaning and whimpering as Dave lashed him lightly and pulled on the chain made a counterpoint to the sounds of leather slapping flesh and the music of the bells. Even though he couldn’t quite think straight, Jarrod was reminded of the sounds made by leather reins and the harness bells they used around the ranch at this time of year.

With his skin burning, Jarrod watched Dave put down the whip and take off his clothes, licking his lips when Dave’s cock came into view, sticking out from his body in all its glory. Then Dave picked up the vial of oil that was in the pouch and Jarrod’s breath caught as Dave leisurely coated his large cock. Then Dave knelt behind him, lightly caressed his tender skin and suddenly Jarrod was impaled on that hot shaft. He groaned at being filled so completely by his lover and Dave didn’t waste any time, driving into him hard and fast. His engorged cock swung heavily between his legs as his body bucked from Dave’s vigorous thrusting, the bells jingled and Jarrod was on fire. Cock swelled almost to bursting, he could only hang on, his eyes watering from pleasure and pain, until he felt the last hard stabs of Dave’s release.

“Damn, Jarrod, you’re incredible,” Dave muttered, still moving inside him with small, leisurely thrusts as leaned over and nipped at Jarrod’s shoulder. 

Jarrod’s body trembled with need, but it didn’t seem like Dave was in a hurry to move. He was probably waiting for Jarrod to beg and Jarrod had no trouble giving him what he wanted.

“Please, Dave…” 

“Please what, lover?” Jarrod could hear the devil in Dave’s tone and could only imagine that sexy grin as Dave continued to grip his hips tightly and lavish fluttery kisses on his burning skin. 

“Please let me cum, Dave.” His voice caught in frustration. “I’m begging you, please…”

Dave still didn’t pull out, but he did sit back and bring Jarrod with him so he was sitting in his lap. “You are so damned pretty when you beg,” he teased. He kissed Jarrod’s neck as he released Jarrod’s throbbing nipples. “You sure you don’t just want me to keep doing this?” he drawled as he started stroking Jarrod’s cock firmly.

The burn and the agony grew in Jarrod’s groin as he was denied his orgasm by the constricting, jingling ring. “Dave,” he pleaded again and Dave chuckled as he pulled off the cock ring.

“Cum for me, lover,” he whispered in Jarrod’s ear, one hand on his cock and the other grabbing his balls. Jarrod’s hips thrust up into Dave’s grasp; the bells on the end of his cock rang as semen shot across them and coated Dave’s hand. He shook with the strength of his release and Dave wrapped his arms around Jarrod’s chest, holding him close. Jarrod turned his head and rested it on Dave’s shoulder as Dave’s softening member slipped out.

“Y’know,” Dave said after snuggling for a few minutes, “I kind of like these. I reckon I’ll leave them there for a while.” He flicked the bells still attached to Jarrod’s cock, made them jingle some more and Jarrod had to chuckle. “Let’s get the blankets set up. If we’re snowed in for a while, you’re gonna need your rest.”

Jarrod twisted in Dave’s arms and kissed him hard. “Then let it snow.”


End file.
